Jurassc Park Revival
by joshua.tonsing
Summary: This story tells the events of 3 characters I have created just for this story. (Natalie & Amy Holt, Stew Cortez) However, classic characters are included or mentioned. The book takes place 3 years after Jurassic World & mostly plays out on a new island not seen in any of the films. There will also be a sort of 'mystery' playing out during the course of the book. I hope you enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Jurassic Park: Revival**

 **Prologue**

It has been 3 years since the 2015 Isla Nublar Incident. After cleanup, InGen officially abandoned the island and the company's new CEO Tim Murphy, grandson of InGen founder John Hammond, has revived the company as a research-only operation. For now, the InGen team is using the newly restored Jurassic Park Amphitheater in San Diego as a research lab to look into the behavior of various dinosaur species in different conditions. So far the project has gone according to Tim's design, but things are all about to change because of 1 major decision made by Tim himself. Lately, three workers in particular have made massive research strides with the more carnivorous species bred by the company. Those 3 workers are 20-year-olds Amy and Natalie Holt, and Natalie's Husband Stew Cortez. He has yet to tell them, but with outside encouragement from the board, Tim has made the decision to buy an island off of the Costa Rican Government so Amy, Natalie, and Stew will have a place to conduct even further research without having to deal with as many outside company distractions. But little does Tim know the true reasons behind the board urging him to take this action. These books will tell the events that transpired after Tim's takeover of the company. Now, see how 3 normal human beings' lives were changed forever.


	2. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

The Amphitheater was boiling hot that morning. Amy and Natalie's research lab was based on the top floor and often received the most heat from the sun during the daylight hours. "Is it always this hot? I thought we had air conditioning up here!" Natalie said as she moved a lab cart over near the sink. "Well, Tim did say the new power system would have some minor glitches here and there for the first few months." Replied Amy. "You call this minor! Good grief! It's hotter in here than it is outside! Doesn't he know that the hot weather has a very negative affect on our research projects?" Natalie complained. "Hey, just calm down, alright? I'm sure it'll be fixed soon." Amy said.

The two then heard a familiar voice coming from the doorway. "I couldn't help overhearing your discussion. You guys don't need to worry, I placed some of the smaller, portable AC units in the rooms last night." Just then, Stew, Natalie's husband, entered the room. "Thanks for that. Hopefully that'll keep the animals satisfied till the full system gets fixed." Amy replied. "So, how are you guys doing with your experiments?" Stew asked. "Really well, actually. We've discovered that young dinosaurs can be raised in what you might call 'foster groups'." Amy said. "How'd you do that?" Stew asked curiously. "Well, we had 2 groups of dinosaurs together and one of the sub-adult pairs was killed. We then tried to see what other groups would do to the babies and a few groups surprisingly raised the young as their own rather than just eating them or leaving them for dead." Natalie replied. "Also," Amy chimed in, "We've also successfully made a growth booster so that the animals reach full size sooner, but their normal life span is unaffected." But before anyone else could say another word, an announcement came over the loudspeakers. "Amy Holt, Natalie Holt, and Stew Cortez, please report to Mr. Murphy's office." "Gosh, I wonder why Mr. Murphy would want to see US of all people." Said Natalie curiously. "Never mind. Let's just get down there before we actually end up in serious trouble," Stew interrupted.

The three began to make their way down into the lower sections of the Amphitheater to meet Tim down in his office. The lower floors were long, dark and cold. But when they arrived at the office it was surprisingly warm & bright. Natalie was about to make a snide comment, but Amy quickly noticed & elbowed Natalie in the chest to cut her off before she could say anything. Tim welcomed them in and began to explain his proposal. "I bet you're wondering why you were called here, no?" Tim asked. "It certainly came as a surprise," Stew said. "Well, there's nothing to worry about. You see, the board and I are both very pleased with the research progress that you three have been making recently. Now, working with the Board, I've managed to successfully acquire another island off of the Costa Rican Government for you all to further your personal research into the animals' behavior." Tim then began to explain where they would be based once they arrived on the island if they decided to go. "We've found an area that should meet your needs. It's a large valley here in the center of the island and it's fairly cut off from the outer rim, plus once you release your specimens, the more carnivorous species should not even be able to reach your location, so it should be perfectly safe." "What about herbivores?" Natalie asked. "Well, you can do what you want with them, but we recommend putting some of the herbivores on the outer rim of the island for your predators and then placing the rest in the valley so that you'll have a way to study certain specimens without even having to leave your base of operations." Tim replied. "If you accept, I can have your work supplies and transport ready to go by Monday."

When he was done, Tim asked if the three would be willing to accept. The three decided to report back later. That night, the three discussed the offer with their families.

"Okay, you three, what's going on? We know you're up to something," said Bob, Natalie & Amy's father. The three then proceeded to tell the two families about Tim's offer. "Well, while this sounds like a very special opportunity, we have one concern," said Stew's mother. "Will we ever get to see you, or will you basically be leaving us forever?" She asked hesitantly. "Don't worry, mom, I'm sure the board would let us have visitors." Stew said reassuringly. "Well, if you three are sure you want to do this, then you've got our approval." Bob said. The three discussed the matter further with each other and eventually decided to accept the offer. They then called up Tim. "Excellent news!" Said Tim. "Just meet me at the waterfront with any belongings you want to bring along and we'll set off on Monday!"

Everyone then began to prepare for the trip, unaware of just what they were about to get themselves into.


	3. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

On Monday morning, the trio drove to the waterfront and shortly after arriving found Tim standing on the dock next to a ferry boat. "So wonderful to see you all! Now, just set your bags down and the crew will take them down to the luggage area. If you'll all just follow me, we'll be departing shortly."

Natalie looked out across the ocean glumly. "Well, I suppose now starts our new life together, huh, Stew?" Natalie asked nervously. "Hey, I know you're gonna miss San Diego, but just think of what we'll accomplish on that Island. We'll have each other, and that's all that matters now." Stew replied in a comforting voice. "Don't forget your Big Sister's going to be there with you!" Amy chimed in. "That's actually what I'm afraid of!" Natalie said with a laugh.

The three were interrupted when Tim walked in. He sat down across from them and pulled out a map. "Here's a map of the island that we're providing. As you can see, there's plenty of space for the animals to roam around." "Sorry to interrupt, sir, but where are all of our specimens, exactly?" Amy asked. "Don't worry, Amy, we're bringing them via boat and air lift after we've gotten you three safely on the island. Now, going on, here's the valley where you'll most likely want to set up your base. There's a lot of forest to work around, though, so hopefully you'll be able to work something out." Just then a crew member came down the steps. "Mr. Murphy, the board would like to speak with you briefly." "If you'll all excuse me; I must go meet with the board members."

Shortly after that, Natalie spoke up. "I think I have an idea as to how we could make a base." Natalie said. "Oh yeah, and what's that?" Amy asked. "We could build a treehouse." Natalie replied. "That's actually not a bad idea. That would help protect us from predators and also allow us to stay out of the animals' way." Stew said. The three then began to further discussed how the treehouse would be set up.

A few hours later, the captain's voice came over the speaker: "We are now docking on the island."

Tim and the crew then helped transport them to the far end of the valley. "Well", Tim said, "Here's the area where your base of operations should be set up. Will this fit your needs?" The group quickly surveyed the area around them. The part of the valley they were in was quite wide, and there was lots of trees and other foliage, along with a few small waterfalls which connected to one main river. The three then talked it over for a moment and quickly reached a verdict. "We think this would be just right for what we have in mind." Amy replied. "Splendid!" Tim said. "Just tell me your idea and I'll provide all the supplies needed."

Once all the supplies and animal specimens had been delivered, Tim wished the group best of luck with their new endeavor and then headed off with the crew back to the boat.

Over the next few weeks, the trio constructed their treehouse in the canopy of the treetops that were scattered among the valley. The Treehouse was comprised of four main sections. The first area included a kitchen/dining area for eating and resting. The second was used for working and experimenting. The third was a separate area that branched off from the main compartment which housed Amy's bedroom. The forth area was the highest section and contained Natalie & Stew's bedroom. There was also a walkway that went around the main section of the treehouse as well as a small balcony that connected to Natalie & Stew's bedroom. Stew soon proceeded to set up cameras all across the island so the different species could be tracked. The animal tracking was done on a computer in the main area. Tim and the rest of the board would check in once a week or so to receive a progress report, and everyone was very impressed with the results of the research.

So far, everything was going as planned. But this would not last long.


	4. Chapter 3: The Plague Begins

**Chapter 3: The Plague Begins**

It had been a few weeks, most of the dinosaurs were fully grown, and some had even started breeding. The three had also begun working on a small side project trying to create genetic herbivore hybrids similar to the way that InGen had previously bred the Indominus Rex for Jurassic World.

A month had now passed since the start of the hybrid experiment and everything was going well. One specimen had already been produced and released onto the island, with a few other hybrid ideas currently being considered.

Everything had been calm that morning when suddenly an alarm sounded. Everyone rushed to the computer monitor and saw two T-Rex parents lying dead on the ground. Amy then noticed that there was a nest near the on-screen location. She then proceeded to move the camera towards the nest. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a lone infant T-rex still hiding in the brush nearby. She stared at the screen for a moment, then made a dash for the elevator outside the treehouse. Stew and Natalie were at first puzzled by this, but when they saw what Amy was after, they quickly called for her to come back, but it was too late. Her rescue was already underway.

When Amy arrived at the nesting site, she frantically looked around for the infant tyrannosaur. She soon found it standing next to its deceased parents, trying to wake them up, but to no avail. Amy slowly approached the infant from behind, trying not to frighten it off. Suddenly, a flock of birds were scared off nearby. The t-rex quickly spun around only to see Amy standing motionless behind him with a small chunk of meat in her hand. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, then Amy tried to lure the infant towards her with the meat. The infant was hesitant at first, but soon began approaching slowly. He sniffed Amy and then the meat in her hand. It then proceeded to snatch the meat out of her hand. After a few attempts, Amy was soon able to get close enough to the infant to pick him up and load him into the back of her vehicle. As Amy prepared to leave, she walked past the infant's deceased parents and saw a large set of tracks leading away from the carcasses. They looked similar to T-rex footprints, but they were much too large. She decided it was not important at the moment, then hopped into her car and drove back to the treehouse, not knowing that a pair of eyes slowly followed her from the shadowy brush.

When she arrived back at the treehouse, Stew and Natalie were very unsure of her decision. "Amy, we know you have good intentions with taking this infant in, but doing so might screw up the herbivore activity here, then we'll have to change our research tactics." Stew said. "But what if we can use this opportunity as an experiment?" Amy pleaded. "What do you mean?" Natalie asked. "Well, what if we were able to train him? We could make him dependent on an alternative food source and maybe even teach him to defend herbivores rather than view them as food. Please! It's pretty obvious he won't survive long without parents, so I'm really his only chance. Besides, I think that it's clear I'm not ever going to get married or have any kids of my own so this is the only shot I have at having a child. I really don't want to pass up this opportunity. That makes keeping him a fair proposal, right?" Amy asked. Natalie and Stew talked it over for a moment. "Alright, we'll let you keep him, but you have to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he doesn't take away from your work too much," They replied. Amy thanked them both and went to work preparing things for the infant.

For now, everything seemed at balance.


	5. Chapter 4: Natalie's Discovery

Chapter 4: Natalie's Discovery

Amy's infant Tyrannosaur "Rexy" as Amy called him was now a few months old and was getting along well. Even Stew and Natalie had really begun taking a liking to him. Also, Rexy was getting bigger every day and would soon outgrow the treehouse, so Amy had begun construction on an outdoor enclosure for him to use once he was too big for the treehouse. "So remind me where you get the simply magnificent name 'Rexy' from again." Stew said. "I decided to name him that in honor of the T-rex of the original Jurassic Park. She didn't have a given 'name', but that's how the public usually refers to her." Amy replied proudly. "I see," Stew said sarcastically. Everyone else up had been doing well up to that point, but lately Natalie had been feeling very odd and not much like herself. When she woke up the next morning, she was having a lot of pain. Since Stew did have some medical experience, he checked her over to make sure Natalie was alright. When he figured it out, a wide grin appeared on his face. "Natalie, I'm afraid you're carrying a hitchhiker." "What do you mean?" Natalie asked. "You have an abnormal presence in your stomach." Stew said, still hinting at the obvious. "What, you're talking about my dinner from last night?" Amy rolled her eyes and spoke up. "You seriously don't know?" She asked. Natalie shook her head. "He means that you're pregnant." "Is this true?" Natalie said with anticipation. Stew nodded his head slowly. "One month". Natalie was speechless. "Oh my…. I can't believe it Stew! We're going to be parents! Isn't this great, Amy?" While Amy was glad that her sister wasn't dying/extremely sick, she was hesitant about having a young child in the home especially with Rexy's presence. The three decided to temporarily stop all research to prepare for the new baby. It took almost two weeks, but soon all the necessary elements had been set up, so the crew resumed their normal research activity.

It had been exactly 1 month since Natalie had learned of her pregnancy. Her and Stew were outside on the balcony, talking with one another while the herbivores' calls echoed all around. "Natalie, are you sure you don't want to go back to the mainland to have the baby? I mean, if we stay here we could turn our backs for even a second then a predator could just come in and pick it right off. Doesn't that concern you at all?" Stew asked. "OF COURSE IT DOES!" Natalie screamed. "But Stew, you just don't understand. It's not just about keeping our child safe, but I also want our child to grow up knowing that these creatures aren't always a threat and that they can be beautiful living things, not just 'movie monsters'! I want to share the true beauty of these creatures with our child. That's why I don't want to go back to San Diego. Can you please trust me on this and just try not to worry too much? For me?" Stew thought for a moment. "Okay, Natalie. If that's what you want, we'll stay." Stew said calmly. The two smiled at each other and then looked out over the sparkling rivers below.

The next morning, the treehouse was buzzing with activity. While Amy worked on 'trust exercises' between Rexy & the herbivores, Stew continued preparation for the baby while Natalie watched the various species over the cameras in the main area of the treehouse. Viewing the animals brought her a sense of peace and she was often very relaxed when watching them. For now, everything seemed to be in balance. There had been great research strides since the trio's arrival on the island & the InGen board was pleased with the progress up to that point. Or so they thought…

"New hybrids, huh? Isn't it obvious! They're jealous of our power and are breeding these new hybrids so they can eventually overthrow us!" Said a board member. "I agree. Why would they be developing these genetic hybrids and not telling us?" Said another. "I'm not sure, but I think I have a solution. Why don't we just dispatch unit 0073.A to the island again so we can take out the hybrids 1-by-1 while still testing 0073's resistance & durability." "Fine, but what about Murphy? He would never approve of this. You know we were cutting it close with our last little 'operation'. Besides, moving it from Site B to their island is going to be pretty hard with such a large specimen." "Simple, we just don't tell him. While the majority of us attend the weekly briefing, a small group can go off and work on getting 0073.A to the island and keeping it under control." The rest of the board agreed to the plan and set to work preparing for their next 'visit' to the island.

Later that week, Natalie was again sitting at the monitors when a video call arrived. Natalie pressed a large, flat button with the words "Video Communication" above it. Tim's face suddenly appeared on the monitors along with a few board members behind him. "Hello, Natalie. Might Amy & Stew be available? We'd like to speak with the three of you." "Sure. Let me get them." Natalie soon returned to the screen with Amy & Stew standing behind her. "How good it is to see you all. Just doing our weekly check-in. How are the animals doing? Are most of your initial specimens fully grown?" Tim asked. "Yes, all of our specimens originally transported from the mainland are fully grown. Most species have also begun breeding." Stew replied. "Good, good." Tim said. "Next, do you require any assistance from InGen?" "Well, most of our current units seem to be fulfilling all our needs, but we could use some more building material." Amy replied. "What for?" "Uhh…For an extra experiment facility." Amy said, not revealing any details about Rexy. "Alright. Good to know. I'll present this info to the rest of the board. Your needed supplies should arrive shortly." Tim said firmly. The three stood up. "Well sir, if that's all, we'll get back to our normal business." Amy said. "Very good. Well, we'll speak with you all next weee…." Tim hesitated when he saw Natalie. "Natalie, are you doing alright?" Tim asked. "Hm? Oh, my stomach. Well, Stew and I recently found out we're expecting a child." Natalie said. "Wonderful! Oh, you two must be so thrilled. Well, we won't hold you up any longer! Good luck with everything and we'll contact you all soon!" The screen flashed then returned to the regular security camera view.

Natalie & Stew quickly walked off. Amy was about to leave when suddenly, a red dot with the words 'SECURITY ALERT' appeared on the island map. Amy tapped the screen only to see that there was nothing present in the area. "Must be a glitch," she said. After staring at the screen for a few more seconds, Amy went back outside to continue working with Rexy.

A little while later, Amy was still outside just finishing up with Rexy when suddenly she heard some branches break behind her. She whipped around only to see a small shadow darting through the bushes. Concerned, Amy took Rexy back into the treehouse. When she returned to her working area a few minutes later, she saw a small footprint on the ground. She studied it for a moment, only to be knocked over and clawed by the same figure from before. Attempting to get up, she looked ahead and was horrified to see a pair of eyes studying her from the bushes. In a flash, the animal rushed by again, this time knocking Amy out in the process. So Amy remained on the ground, vulnerable.


	6. Chapter 5: Just one More?

Chapter 5: Just one More?

When Amy finally came to, she felt something breathing on her face. "Rexy, stop!" She laughed. Amy then remembered that she had placed Rexy back in the treehouse earlier. When she fully opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a young Spinosaurus staring directly at her. Amy slowly sat up and checked herself for any other bites or scratches, but saw nothing other than the slash marks on her arm from before. She then realized that the animal was more scared then hungry. "Come here, little guy. We better get you back to your mom and dad before they figure out that you're here." Amy grabbed some meat from the treehouse then loaded the young Spinosaur into her car.

She tracked the two adults from her phone and soon reached the nesting area. But when the two arrived, Amy was horrified to see both parents lying dead and decapitated on the ground in front of her. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a set of tracks that were IDENTICAL to the ones found at the T-Rex nest. Amy decided to take a few pictures for further analysis, then quickly headed back for the treehouse.

"Amy, how many times do we have to say it? NO! You can't simply take in every single orphaned infant that shows up here! Do you even care about OUR child? How do we know that one of your 'pets' won't simply just eat our baby when we have our backs turned?" Stew asked furiously. "Look, I know we would be taking a big risk here, but I promise to keep a close eye on both Rexy and the Spinosaur! Besides, look at these footprints I found at both nests." Amy pulled up her pictures from before on the monitors. "Now look, these footprints definitely resemble those of a T-Rex, but they're WAY to big. With some super-predator capable of taking out 2 fully grown T-Rexes AND Spinosaurs, it's obvious this little guy would hardly stand a chance on his own. Plus, if this predator were to somehow find a way into the valley, we'd need as much protection as possible. Perhaps we could also use him as another resource in our side experiment as well. Please, just one more?" Amy pleaded. Natalie and Stew both sighed. "Okay, fine. But make sure neither him nor Rexy gets into any trouble, alright?" Natalie said hesitantly. "Oh, thank you! I promise to keep a very close eye on them both."

And with that, Amy hurried off to begin the needed preparations.


	7. Chapter 6: 0073A Appears

Chapter 6: 0073.A Appears

It had been about 3 weeks since Amy had brought in the infant Spinosaur & he was doing well. He & Rexy were somewhat disliking of each other at first, but the two soon warmed up to one another after realizing that neither was a threat.

It was nice and clear outside that morning. "Natalie, I'm going outside to work with Scout for a while. Would you mind taking care of Rexy's trust exercises today?" Amy asked. "Sure thing." Natalie replied. "By the way," she asked, "where did you get the name Scout from?" "Well, I decided to name him that because he somehow managed to find a way into the valley. So in that sense he's kind of like an explorer, you know?" Amy said. "Interesting." Natalie replied somewhat sarcastically.

While Rexy had come to like his younger sibling, Amy was still struggling to get the herbivores to trust that Scout was safe and not a threat.

Scout slowly began approaching one of the younger herbivores. The herbivore stared at him for a moment then quickly ran back to its parents. Scout then looked over only to see Natalie & Rexy romping around with a group of young herbivores. He then looked down somewhat sadly. "Don't worry, Scout, they'll start to trust you more eventually." Amy said softly. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Amy, Natalie, I'm going to drive out to the outer rim of the island if you don't mind." Stew said. "What do you need out there?" Natalie asked as she walked over. "Well, I just found one of our hybrids dead on the cameras. So I want to go check it out before the carcass gets too much attention." He replied. "Oh. Well, be safe. See you in a while." And with that, Stew drove off to investigate the scene.

"Hey Amy, you don't think Rexy or Scout might have done that, do you? I know that they're both still young, but with that growth booster they're already at a pretty good size." Natalie asked. "I highly doubt it. I put both Rexy and Scout in the enclosure every night and as far as I know, there's no way for either of them to get out without my help. Besides, would they really want to hurt an herbivore after the training we've been giving them?" Amy said. "Point taken."

After that, Amy and Natalie put Rexy and Scout back in their outdoor enclosure and proceeded back to the treehouse to keep an eye on the animals via the monitors.

Eventually, Stew came to the site of the kill. He walked up to the carcass and quickly noticed large slash marks all over the body. Nearby he also saw a set of tracks. When he viewed them closer up, he was shocked to see that they matched the ones that Amy had seen at the T-rex and Spinosaurus nests. "The super-predator! I better take a few pictures and get out of here." Suddenly, he felt the ground shake violently. Noticing some birds scared off nearby, Stew looked up only to see a large predator wandering around further down the shoreline. So as not to be detected, Stew jumped into his car and raced away to warn Amy and Natalie. As he drove off, the creature on the shore looked up and watched him drive off into the distance.

Once Stew arrived back at the treehouse, he raced inside to safety. "What did you find?" Natalie asked as she watched the screens. "Switch to camera 4! Now!" Stew said in response. Natalie pressed a button the map, but when it pulled up, there was nothing on or near the beach. "Where did it go?!" Stew asked frantically. "Where did what go?" Natalie asked, trying hard not to laugh. "There was something coming towards the carcass, I never got a great look at it, but it was BIG. It was about Rexy's size, maybe bigger. Did any security alerts come up while I was gone?" Stew asked. "Well, there was one right before you got back, but when I pulled it up, the area was clear. Probably just a glitch." Natalie replied. "Well, maybe it was just in my head. I could have sworn I saw something, though."

Later, the trio were gathered at the monitors to analyze the evidence Stew had found. "Yep, those scratches and tracks match the ones I found at the previous kills." Amy said. "We better make sure we keep an eye out for security alerts in the future." "Wow, what do you think could have done this?" Natalie asked worriedly. "Well, the tracks closely resemble those of a T-Rex, so maybe it's another one of the adult rexes living close to the outer rim?" Amy suggested. "Possibly. And just to be safe, Amy, I want you watching Rexy & Scout closely. Make sure they don't leave the valley. Otherwise I don't think it would be very safe to keep them here." Stew said sternly. "Don't worry, guys. I'll make sure they stay out of trouble." With that, the three decided to turn in for the night.


	8. Chapter 7: Cloud of Deceit

**Chapter 3: The Plague Begins**

It had been a few weeks, most of the dinosaurs were fully grown, and some had even started breeding. The three had also begun working on a small side project trying to create genetic herbivore hybrids similar to the way that InGen had previously bred the Indominus Rex for Jurassic World.

A month had now passed since the start of the hybrid experiment and everything was going well. One specimen had already been produced and released onto the island, with a few other hybrid ideas currently being considered.

Everything had been calm that morning when suddenly an alarm sounded. Everyone rushed to the computer monitor and saw two T-Rex parents lying dead on the ground. Amy then noticed that there was a nest near the on-screen location. She then proceeded to move the camera towards the nest. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a lone infant T-rex still hiding in the brush nearby. She stared at the screen for a moment, then made a dash for the elevator outside the treehouse. Stew and Natalie were at first puzzled by this, but when they saw what Amy was after, they quickly called for her to come back, but it was too late. Her rescue was already underway.

When Amy arrived at the nesting site, she frantically looked around for the infant tyrannosaur. She soon found it standing next to its deceased parents, trying to wake them up, but to no avail. Amy slowly approached the infant from behind, trying not to frighten it off. Suddenly, a flock of birds were scared off nearby. The t-rex quickly spun around only to see Amy standing motionless behind him with a small chunk of meat in her hand. The two simply stared at each other for a moment, then Amy tried to lure the infant towards her with the meat. The infant was hesitant at first, but soon began approaching slowly. He sniffed Amy and then the meat in her hand. It then proceeded to snatch the meat out of her hand. After a few attempts, Amy was soon able to get close enough to the infant to pick him up and load him into the back of her vehicle. As Amy prepared to leave, she walked past the infant's deceased parents and saw a large set of tracks leading away from the carcasses. They looked similar to T-rex footprints, but they were much too large. She decided it was not important at the moment, then hopped into her car and drove back to the treehouse, not knowing that a pair of eyes slowly followed her from the shadowy brush.

When she arrived back at the treehouse, Stew and Natalie were very unsure of her decision. "Amy, we know you have good intentions with taking this infant in, but doing so might screw up the herbivore activity here, then we'll have to change our research tactics." Stew said. "But what if we can use this opportunity as an experiment?" Amy pleaded. "What do you mean?" Natalie asked. "Well, what if we were able to train him? We could make him dependent on an alternative food source and maybe even teach him to defend herbivores rather than view them as food. Please! It's pretty obvious he won't survive long without parents, so I'm really his only chance. Besides, I think that it's clear I'm not ever going to get married or have any kids of my own so this is the only shot I have at having a child. I really don't want to pass up this opportunity. That makes keeping him a fair proposal, right?" Amy asked. Natalie and Stew talked it over for a moment. "Alright, we'll let you keep him, but you have to keep a close eye on him and make sure that he doesn't take away from your work too much," They replied. Amy thanked them both and went to work preparing things for the infant.

For now, everything seemed at balance.


	9. Chapter 8: Setting the Trap

Chapter 8: Setting the Trap

The morning sun slowly began to rise over the peak of the valley. The calls of Brachiosaurs echoed all through the treehouse. Amy, Natalie & Stew were all just beginning to wake up. It was now about two weeks before the baby was due, so everyone had been helping to finish the necessary preparations.

After breakfast, everyone was preparing for their daily tasks when a video call came in from InGen.

Tim's face appeared on the screen. "Hello everyone! So nice to see you again. I have a message for you from the board." "What's that?" Amy asked curiously. "Well, the board has proposed that for this month's check-in, we come to the island and actually see your progress for ourselves. Does that sound alright to you all?" Tim said. The three stepped away to talk privately for a moment and then returned to the screen. "We think that would be just fine," Stew answered. "Excellent! I'll tell the board at once. We'll visit sometime next week." "Great. We're looking forward to it." Stew said. With that, the screen flashed back to its normal view.

"Well, hopefully that baby of yours can wait until InGen leaves before he decides it's time to come out." Amy said jokingly. "I'll be sure to get the memo out," Natalie replied mockingly. "Alright, that's enough, you two. Let's get back to work so we can be ready for that check-in," Stew said.

"Excellent news, everyone! We've been given the go-ahead with our plans to visit the island." Tim said as he met up with the board members. "Good. We'll start the needed preparations, Mr. Murphy." Tim then proceeded to walk back to his office.

One of the board members proceeded to pull out a radio. "We just got the ok from Murphy. Make sure you have 0073.A ready for transport by next week. It's almost time to execute the final stage of our plan." "Can do," replied a voice from the other end. "I certainly hope our little workers aren't too attached to those dinosaurs, because they won't have them much longer." Said the group leader ominously. "Sir, might I ask what we are going to do about Mr. Murphy? If he comes with us, we'll need a distraction or diversion of some sort in order to keep him occupied." "Oh, don't you worry. I've got a little surprise planned for Murphy, too. He won't be a problem at all. Everything is under control."


	10. Chapter 9: InGen Arrives

_C_ hapter 9: InGen Arrives

It was at last time for the InGen board to come to the island and execute their plan. They were on their way with all the equipment needed to capture the animals, along with unit 0073.A. Tim was still unaware of their true intentions for wanting to visit the island. All things seemed to be falling into place for the board.

InGen was expected to arrive between 12:00 and 1:00 that afternoon, and everything was almost ready. Amy was doing some clean-up outside when Stew came down from the treehouse. "Amy, make sure you keep Rexy in the outdoor enclosure until the check-in is finished, okay? We don't want the board getting scared off." "Already taken care of." Amy replied happily. "By the way, both me and Natalie are proud of you for getting rid of Scout. I know it was hard, but you did the right thing. It was for the best." Stew said happily. "Heh, yeah," Amy said, trying to hide any signs of worry. After that, Stew proceeded back to the treehouse.

Soon, the InGen helicopter carrying Tim and the project leader arrived. "Mr. Murphy, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to take over from here." The leader said. "What?!" "Grab him, boys!" Two other board members on board proceeded to grab Tim and then tied him up. "What's going on?! Explain yourselves!" Tim shouted. "It's simple, Mr. Murphy. We're going to ask your employees for their dinosaurs, and if they don't comply, then we have a little surprise in store for them. Don't you worry, though, we'll deal with you soon enough. Pilot, take us to their base." "Roger that, sir."

"You're insane. You know you'll never be able to re-construct Jurassic Park or anything like it. The public knows better than to allow something like that." Tim said angrily. "I beg to differ, Mr. Murphy. If you'll excuse me, it's time for me to make my proposal."

Amy, Natalie and Stew were all in the treehouse when they heard a loud noise from outside. They then walked out onto the balcony to see the helicopter hovering above them. "Hello there, my friends!" A voice said from above. The group leader then proceeded to climb down to the balcony from the helicopter. "What's this all about? Where's the rest of the board?" Natalie asked. "They're on their way, I assure you. Now, I have a proposal for the three of you. The board has decided that we would like to revive Jurassic Park, and in order to do so, we need dinosaurs. We hoped that you'd be willing to spare a few of your specimens so that the project can move forward. And don't worry, you will be fully compensated for your donations." "Are you nuts?! These specimens are for research only, not display!" Amy shouted. "That's where you're wrong, my dear. You see, the whole reason we sent you here was for this reason. Not 'expanded research opportunities'". The board member replied artfully. "And what if we don't accept your little offer?" Stew asked. "Then, we will sadly have no other choice than to bring in our little surprise and you will join Mr. Murphy in the helicopter." "We'll never give you these animals. So go ahead, bring in this surprise." Natalie remarked angrily. "As you wish. I'm sorry, men, but looks like we'll need to bring in 0073.A after all." The leader said slyly. "What's that, some sort of stupid codename?" Amy asked cynically. "OF COURSE, you wouldn't know that number. You might know this specimen better as the Indominus Rex."

The trio was horrified. "What?! But how? The Indominus was wiped out on Isla Nublar three years ago." Stew said, still shocked. "You're right. But we still had its sibling." "You mean it wasn't killed by the other I-rex?" Amy asked. "Of course not. That was just a phony cover-up so Masrani wouldn't get suspicious. We've been keeping it on Isla Sorna so that we could test its endurance. I must thank you all, though, as your herbivore hybrids provided a nice change of pace for our I-rex." "So it was you who killed them?!" Amy said furiously. "Yes. While you had your check-in's, we would dispatch the Indominus here to take out your hybrids one-by-one."

Just as Amy was about to speak up again, a whole fleet of helicopters arrived with cages prepared to transport the dinosaurs away. One helicopter flew in closer. The three then noticed that it's cage was not empty. Rather, it contained the Indominus Rex, still unconscious.

"I'll give you one last chance." Said the board member. "Will you give us the dinosaurs?" "Never." Amy replied bitterly. "Very well. Boys, bring in the Indominus.

The Indominus Rex slowly began to wake up. The leader from the board looked away briefly, watching the Indominus intently. Amy then charged at the leader, proceeding to knock him unconscious. She then rushed over to the elevator and went down to Rexy's enclosure.

As the Indominus fully came to, Amy released the lock on the enclosure, and Rexy emerged. The I-rex quickly noticed and roared loudly. Rexy turned and faced his opponent and responded with a loud, deep bellow. The two then charged at one another, ready for a fight.


	11. Chapter 10: Duel of the Giants

Chapter 10: Duel of the Giants

It wasn't long before the two giants were engaged in battle. At first, it seemed Rexy had the advantage as he swung the Indominus round and round, but the Indominus eventually broke free. "Stew, C'mon!" Amy shouted. "We've got to go help Rexy. He won't last against that I-rex much longer!" Stew proceeded to make sure both Natalie and the group leader were taken care of before going down to Amy. The two then jumped in Amy's car, ready to assist.

Rexy cried out in pain as the Indominus slammed him into a canyon wall, slowly starting to weaken him. The I-rex prepared to deal the finishing blow when Amy & Stew raced up from behind and began pelting the Indominus with gunfire. "Amy, are you sure this will work?" Stew asked worriedly as the I-rex quickly turned its attention to the new threat. "Well, hopefully we can distract him long enough for Rexy to get back up." Amy drove as fast as she could, but the Indominus was catching up fast. Just as it was about to cut them off, Rexy charged in, catching the Indominus off-guard. In the process, Rexy's tail slammed into the car, sending both Amy & Stew into the bushes nearby and knocking them out.

As the fight went on, the other board members attempted to flee, but most craft, including Tim's, were knocked down by the dueling dinosaurs.

Rexy tried his best, but he was simply no match for the fully grown Indominus. He again tried to grab the I-rex by its neck, but to no avail. Rather, the two animals slammed into one another. In doing so, the I-rex managed to grab Rexy by the arm, and with a strong tug, ripped it off. Rexy roared so loud that practically the whole island could hear. Amy came to soon after only to see the Indominus knock Rexy over, ready to end the battle. "NO!" She cried fearfully.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. "What's happening?" Stew asked wearily as he finally awoke. "I don't know!" Amy shouted over the loud rumbles. Just then, a giant animal burst through the opposite canyon wall and charged the Indominus. Amy & Stew looked up to see none other than Scout, ready to help his sibling. "Scout?! But how?" Stew asked in a state of shock. "Funny thing about that…" Amy said. "We'll talk about this later. Come on! Let's get back to the treehouse and make sure Natalie's still ok."

The two dinos were engaged in a fairly balanced fight until Rexy managed to get back up and begin assisting in the fight. Working together, Rexy and Scout soon gained an advantage over the I-rex and were able to successfully bring it down with one quick snap-of-the-neck. The two then bellowed loudly, claiming their victory over the now downed I-rex.


	12. Chapter 11: The More the Merrier

Chapter 11: The More the Merrier

After the duel had ended, Amy & Stew proceeded to help Tim back to the treehouse and get everything under control. Amy then went to go check in on Rexy and Scout.

"I'm so sorry things had to go this way," Tim apologized. "That's alright, sir, you didn't know. At least now everything's back too normal." Natalie said. "And don't worry, I'll reimburse you for everything, and help make sure that these animals stay where they rightfully belong; here with you."

Soon after, Tim and the now de-commissioned board leader headed back for San Diego via airlift.

Stew was helping Amy tend to Rexy and Scout when a familiar voice came from the treehouse. "Stew, it's time!" "Amy, I need to go help Natalie. You stay here and keep tending to Rexy, alright?" Stew said. "Can do."

Soon after, crying could be heard from the treehouse. "Good job, Natalie. You did it. It looks like a baby boy. What should we call him?" Stew asked. The new baby suddenly began to punch and kick rapidly. "Seems like a fighter to me, how about…Daniel, or Dan for short?" Natalie asked. "That sounds wonderful." Stew replied.

Suddenly, Natalie began screaming violently. "STEW! STEW, SOMETHING'S NOT RIGHT!" Stew looked at one of his monitors. "Oh my, looks like you've got another baby coming. AMY! We could use some help right about now!" He yelled. Amy raced inside. "What's going on?" She asked worriedly. "Looks like we've got one more baby coming. Can you watch Dan here while I help Natalie?" "Sure."

After some more pushing and shoving and a few more deep breaths, the second baby finally arrived. "It's a girl." Stew said happily. "Why don't you pick her name?" Natalie said tiredly. "Well, she charged out…that's for sure. Since we can't call her 'triceratops', how about just 'Sarah'"? "Sarah…Sarah. I like it." Natalie said. "Sarah it is."

Natalie fell asleep soon after, so Stew took Sarah downstairs to present her to Amy, who was already happily playing with Dan. "Amy, I have someone I'd like you to meet. This is Sarah." He then took Dan and handed Amy her new niece. "Hi there!" Amy said. "You've got a very pretty name. Do you like it?" Sarah only responded with a smile and small gurgling noises. "I guess that's a yes." Amy laughed.

A little while later, everyone was all gathered in the master bedroom enjoying the new children. "Well guys, you think you'll be able to handle 2 little kids at the same time?" Amy chuckled. "If we can handle living with 2 dinosaurs, I think we can handle 2 human children." Stew said cynically. "You know what I say," Natalie chimed in, 'the more the merrier!" Everyone smiled, even Dan and Sarah.

The group then walked outside onto the balcony, and proudly showed Dan and Sarah their new island home.


	13. Epilogue

| joshua tonsing

 **Epilogue**

It was now three months since Dan and Sarah were born and everything was finally back too normal. Rexy had survived the injuries sustained in his fight with the Indominus and now had a full-size prosthetic arm in place of the original, and Scout had officially been re-welcomed into the family. Everyone agreed that although their lives had changed quite drastically over the course of the past year, in the end, it had all been for the best.

Page | 1


End file.
